On one table at a book fair, there are $3$ rows of books with $6$ books in each row. What is the number of books on the table?
We need to find the total number of books on the table. We have $3$ groups of $6$ books. We can write this as $3 \times 6$. We can picture $3$ groups of $6$. $3 \text{ rows}$ $1 \text{ row}$ $3 \times 6 = ?$ There are $18$ books on the table.